EL TESORO DEL SABER
by Yunuen
Summary: Los libros son la base del conocimiento y esto lo descubre Donatelo, pero, para una tortuguita mutante no es nada fácil llegar a ese conocimiento.


**.**

¡FELIZ 2012!

8D

Espero de todo corazón que la hayas pasado bien en compañía de sus seres queridos en estas festividades.

8)

Mi musa y yo ya estamos listas para seguir escribiendo en este año que promete mucho, sobretodo con el nuevo toon de las tortugas.

8D

Y mientras se estrena el nuevo toon, ojala puedas soportar leer nuestras ocurrencias otro año más.

: )

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Tengo que recalcar que mis fics se basan en 2k3 y que los ojos de las tortugas son como en la peli de 2007,

y para efectos de este fic,

los chicos son tortuguitas de 9 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco obtengo algún beneficio lucrativo por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EL TESORO DEL SABER**

Vio el reloj que estaba colgado de la pared, otra vez.

Ya casi era hora.

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 5 de la tarde.

Ya casi era hora.

El tiempo parece ser implacablemente cruel cuando te encuentras en una situación muy difícil: por más que quieres que se vaya lento, pareciera _apurar su paso_ a propósito.

Miró de nuevo el reloj.

Cinco minutos para las 5 de la tarde.

Ya casi era hora.

Splinter removía inquietamente sus manos, perfectamente ocultas entre las mangas de su kimono para que ninguno de sus hijos notara lo nervioso que estaba.

Dos minutos para las 5 de la tarde.

Siendo un Maestro ninja, está preparado, no sólo para ser capaz de afrontar lo inesperado, sino también para recibir abiertamente la fatalidad cuando ya es inevitable, pero… ¡Por Dios!, ¡Cuán difícil le estaba resultando resignarse al hecho de perderse su novela favorita y todo porque la televisión se había descompuesto!

Desde que él pudo conseguir una televisión en blanco y negro, sus hijos y él han aprendido a disfrutar de ese invento de los seres humanos, otro de tantos inventos que les han hecho la vida más sencilla y hasta placentera, pero resultaba imposible poder llevar alguno de esos aparatos a reparar cuando se descomponían, y en esa ocasión, la televisión había sido la victima del destino: justo una hora antes de que iniciara su telenovela favorita, la televisión había dejado de funcionar, y Splinter debía hallar el valor a la resignación.

No faltaba mucho para que iniciara su novela favorita, y era muy probable que no la fuera a ver, pero tenía su esperanza depositada en su pequeño hijo llamado Donatelo.

Donatelo sería capaz de repararla, sin embargo, ya faltaba un escaso minuto para que empezara su telenovela.

Además de haber descubierto el entretenimiento que le brinda la televisión, Splinter también había descubierto que su hijo Donatelo tenía cierta fascinación por el descubrimiento: tenía el sentido de la curiosidad muy desarrollado, especialmente con los aparatos electrónicos. A base de desarmarlos y volverlos a armar incontables veces, es que la tortuguita del antifaz morado había conseguido comprender su funcionamiento, y en esas ocasiones que alguno aparato sufría avería, Donatelo era perfectamente capaz de arreglarlo… salvo en esta ocasión.

Donatelo ya llevaba una hora intentando reparar la televisión, pero no había podido descubrir cómo hacerlo; la televisión sencillamente se había apagado, y no volvió a encender.

Splinter dejó escapar un suspiro casi inaudible. Debía resignarse. Se perdería un capítulo de la telenovela, pero estaba orgulloso que su hijo había hecho todo lo que podía.

- Hijo, está bien, déjalo por la paz. Quizás, la televisión ha sufrido una seria avería de la que no hay reparación. –

- Pero Sensei, si continuo intentándolo, probablemente, logre hallar lo que está funcionando mal. -

- Será mejor reponerla por otra. – desconectó el cable de la corriente eléctrica – Gracias por hacer el intento, hijo. -

- Sensei, sé que puedo arreglarla. – habló con seriedad la tortuguita.

Splinter también se había dado cuenta que su hijo Donatelo podía ser testarudo; teniendo una asombrosa memoria, cuando Donatelo desarmaba algún aparato, era capaz de volver a colocar cada pieza en su lugar correcto, salvo que si las piezas quedaban más apretadas, o más juntas, o más flojas, y el aparato ya no encendía correctamente, Donatelo volvía a desarmar y volver a armar hasta darse cuenta qué era lo que había hecho mal. Esa testarudez le había servido más como motivación que frustración para conseguir que las cosas funcionaran correctamente.

Aunque esta vez no.

- Sé que puedes arreglarla, Donatelo, pero hay ocasiones en la vida, que hay que entender y descubrir que se tienen límites. Este es tu límite, por ahora. Mientras más conocimientos tengas, más posibilidades tendrás de afrontar lo desconocido. –

Levantó la televisión ya inservible, y se la llevó para dejarla con otras cosas que pensaba llevar al basurero.

Donatelo comenzó a guardar el juego de desarmadores que tenía gracias a su empeño de buscar esas herramientas; estas herramientas le habían sido muy útiles para descubrir el funcionamiento de muchas cosas y hasta las había podido arreglar, aunque esta vez no pudo reparar la televisión, pero más que sentirse triste o decepcionado, se prometió a si mismo aprender más, aunque no estaba seguro cómo o dónde iba aprender sobre electrónica.

Entonces, es que hicieron aparición Miguel Ángel y Rafael.

- ¿Pudiste arreglar la tele? – preguntó Miguel Ángel sin ocultar su emoción porque así fuera.

- No. –

- ¡Me voy a perder Los Trece Fantasmas de Scooby Doo! -

- Pero si te da miedo. – dijo Rafael.

- ¡No es cierto! -

- Yo me voy a perder Los Halcones Galácticos. -

- ¡Sí, también ellos! -

- Sensei – dijo Donatelo - saldrá hoy por la noche a reemplazar la televisión. -

- Ya para qué, Los Halcones Galácticos comienzan en un rato. -

- Tienes que aprender a ser paciente. – le dijo Miguel Ángel a Rafael, tratando de imitar la seriedad de su Maestro cuando los reprendía por comentarios así.

- Ya mañana podrán ver sus programas. – dijo Donatelo; se puso de pie, y se retiró al diminuto cuarto que era la habitación de las cuatro tortuguitas.

- Mañana. – dijo Rafael, algo molesto.

- Pero los van a repetir. – le dijo Miguel Ángel tratando de animarlo - Dragon Ball lo han repetido muchas veces. -

- Ojala. -

Donatelo fue a recostarse en su cama; estaba frustrado.

- Lo que sé, ya no es suficiente. – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Suficiente para qué? – preguntó una vocecita en la puerta.

Donatelo se sentó. Vio a Leonardo.

Leonardo entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

En ese cuarto, había cuatro camas, una para cada tortuguita. Splinter fue armando cada base de cada cama poco a poco, porque sus hijos estaban creciendo muy rápido, y pronto, ya no cabían los cuatro en una colchoneta. Fue una tarea pesada, pero consiguió que sus hijos durmieran cada uno en su propia cama, más a gusto y _a sus anchas_.

- ¿Suficiente para qué, ototo [hermanito]? -

- No fui capaz de arreglar la televisión. – dijo con tristeza en la voz - Esta vez sólo fue la televisión, pero, ¿si hubiese ocurrido algo parecido a esa vez? –

- ¿Cuál vez? –

Donatelo observó a su hermano con detenimiento y asombro. ¿Acaso ya había olvidado esa ocasión, siendo más pequeños, en la que su Maestro había sufrido un desmayo, y ellos habían creído que le había sucedido algo terrible?, pero él no se preocupó, Donatelo sabía lo que había sucedido, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer… pero esta vez no supo qué debía hacer; por una hora había revisado cada circuito de la televisión y no supo qué era lo que no funcionaba.

- La vez que traté de arreglar la tostadora, - prefirió decir que esto fue lo de la "otra vez" - para que en el desayuno pudiéramos comer tostadas con mermelada, pero tampoco pude arreglarla. -

- Bueno, Doni, papá tampoco lo sabe todo, por eso siempre está en busca de libros que puedan serle útiles y seguir aprendiendo, y después, él nos enseña lo que ha aprendido. -

En aquel momento, a la tortuguita del antifaz morado le cambió la cara: de estar preocupado, se puso muy contento.

- ¡Eso es, Leo! ¡Los libros! ¡Los libros son la base del conocimiento! -

- Sí. – sonrió al ver a su hermano más animado.

Y en un segundo, Donatelo había saltado de su cama; sacó una caja de debajo de ésta, tenía ropa gastada; se vistió rápido y salió corriendo a alguna parte.

- ¿A dónde vas, Doni? -

Donatelo se detuvo y giró.

- Voy a la biblioteca. -

- Pero no puedes ir. – Leonardo se dispuso a seguirlo - Sabes que no podemos subir a la superficie, mucho menos mostrarnos. -

- Soy un ninja, - siguió su camino ya sin tanta prisa pero con más emoción - Soy Maestro del disfraz. Me disfrazaré e iré a la biblioteca; nadie me reconocerá. -

- ¡No, Doni! – Leonardo se interpuso en su camino – No puedo dejar que vayas. -

- Voy a ir, Leo. – dijo esto casi como un desafío - En la biblioteca hay cientos de libros, hay mucho conocimiento. Aprenderé muchas cosas y Sensei y ustedes podrán comer todo el pan tostado con mermelada que quieran y no volverán a perderse ni un capitulo de sus programas favoritos. -

- No creo que podamos comer pan tostado con mermelada todo lo que queramos, Sensei dice que no debemos comer demasiados dulces, los dientes se nos pueden picar, pero gracias por tus buenas intenciones, Doni, no necesitamos una tostadora, y hay muchas cosas en las que podemos entretenernos aparte de mirar televisión. -

- Leo, - lo miró con firmeza con sus ojos café oscuro – no debes de conformarte con lo que Sensei dice, debes ser capaz de tener ilusión y visión. De la ilusión, y sobretodo de la visión, es que han surgido los más grandes inventos. Mikey se ilusiona con jugar un videojuego en el Nintendo, Rafael se ilusiona con manejar un jeep de radio control, Sensei se ilusiona con una televisión a color; yo sé que puedo encontrar todo esto y repararlo, o incluso construirlo, pero no podré hacerlo porque no tengo los conocimientos, y los conocimientos se encuentran en la biblioteca. – siguió su camino.

- ¡Pero Doni, no podemos desobedecer a Sensei! – lo detuvo de un hombro.

- ¿Acaso no quieres verlos felices? -

- Sí, pero debe haber otra manera. -

- Bueno, - echo a correr – si sabes esa manera, búscame en la biblioteca. -

- ¡Doni! – lo llamó.

Pero Donatelo ya iba lejos.

.

No fue difícil entrar a la biblioteca, ni tampoco pedir información de los libros que trataban de electrónica, tampoco lo fue encontrar un buen sitio iluminado para leer, lo complicado fue entender el libro; Donatelo conocía las piezas de una televisión, pero hasta que empezó a hojear el libro, supo cómo se llamaban en realidad.

Estuvo media hora leyendo habidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta en que debía haber llevado consigo algunas cosas.

- No traje un block para anotar, mucho menos un bolígrafo, tal vez, la bibliotecaria pudiera... –

- Alguien olvidó su cuaderno de notas y su pluma. –

Donatelo levantó la vista del libro. Era Leonardo quien sostenía entre sus manitas justamente un block de notas y un bolígrafo de punta fina y tinta negra; se los entregó.

- Gracias. – apenas dijo el niño de la cachucha morada y comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

Leonardo tomó asiento y guardó silencio para no molestar a su hermano.

Pasaban los minutos en casi total silencio, casi, porque el unico sonido era el del bolígrafo raspando con velocidad el papel.

Donatelo leía y leía y anotaba y anotaba, y Leonardo comenzaba a aburrirse, pero no iba a dejar solo a su hermano, así que esperó por largo rato, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido recargado en la mesa de trabajo para niños que estaba dispuesta.

Hasta que cayó la noche, Donatelo se dio por satisfecho, o más o menos, porque apenas llevaba leído la tercera parte del libro, porque repasaba y repasaba, tratando de leer y a la vez de imaginar que tenía enfrente la televisión y debía pensar lo que debía hacer o no hacer para arreglarla, pero estaba resultando difícil.

- Así no puedo avanzar rápido… - dijo en voz baja - necesito tener la televisión al alcance para probar todo lo que dice el libro. Ojala pudiera obtener copias, pero no tengo dinero, o si pudiera llevarme el libro a casa, pero no tengo manera de comprobar mi domicilio. -

Cerró el libro y se dispuso a dejarlo en el carrito donde se depositaban los libros leídos, entonces, vio una ventana abierta; estaba muy alto, pero la ventana estaba abierta, y Donatelo tuvo una idea: discretamente se acercó a la pared fijándose que nadie lo estuviera mirando, y no habiendo nadie cerca, arrojó el libro por la ventana.

Enseguida despertó a Leonardo y lo empujó a la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

- Espero que hayas encontrado lo que necesitabas. – dijo la bibliotecaria al ver al curioso niño de la cachucha morada cuando se dirigía a la salida junto con el otro niño de la cachucha azul.

- Sí... Sí. Muchas gracias. – le respondió con nervios el niño, pero la bibliotecaria no se dio cuenta.

- Para eso estamos. –

El niño de la cachucha morada tomó al otro niño de la mano y se lo llevó deprisa; bajaron unos pocos escalones hacia la acera.

- Ya es tarde. – dijo Leonardo medio adormilado todavía, pero se dio cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

- Espérame aquí. – Donatelo no esperó a que Leonardo dijera algo, se fue corriendo hacia un costado de la biblioteca, pero regresó pronto – Listo, podemos irnos. -

- Qué bueno, pero – se restregó el sueño de los ojos – papá se va a enojar mucho. -

- Podemos llegar sin que se de cuenta. –

- ¿Y cómo? -

Donatelo sonrió con astucia y entrelazó su brazo con el de Leonardo.

- Ya verás. -

Llegaron pronto a su casa sin que su Maestro se diera cuenta de su prolongada ausencia porque Splinter estaba oyendo música en el tocadiscos ya que no había televisión. Rafael y Miguel Ángel estaban con él; los niños bailaban pasos que habían visto antes en la televisión.

Donatelo y Leonardo pasaron cerca de la sala en la que los demás estaban oyendo música, a hurtadillas, sin que nadie los notara, o eso creyeron.

- Bienvenidos sean, hijos. – dijo Splinter sin apartar la vista del tocadiscos – Espero que se hayan divertido. -

- Hai, Sensei [Sí, Maestro]. – dijeron ambos un tanto nerviosos y se retiraron pronto para no ser cuestionados más de lo debido.

Pero no debían preocuparse porque su Maestro estaba entretenido oyendo música.

- Creí que nos…– dijo Leonardo estando a salvo en el dormitorio, pero vio que Donatelo sacaba algo de debajo de su sudadera – Doni… -

- ¿Sí? – dijo Donatelo ya relajado pero no prestó atención a la expresión de la cara de Leonardo; estaba muy contento y sin apartar la vista de algo que le iba a ser muy útil para reparar la televisión. -

- ¿Por qué has traído el libro? -

- Porque lo necesito. – cómodamente se sentó en su cama y continuó su lectura – Además, hay más ejemplares del mismo, no dejé a nadie sin material de consulta. -

- Bueno, al menos espero que lo regreses en cuanto acabes. –

- Por supuesto. -

- Así que… no vas a regresar allá, sino hasta que termines de leer el libro. -

- Voy a regresar mañana. – levantó la mirada de su lectura – Hay muchos ejemplares de diversos temas que me interesan. –

- ¿Y vas a traerte todos? – Leonardo dijo casi asustado.

- No, sólo les echaré un vistazo; no traeré más ejemplares hasta que no comprenda el funcionamiento de una televisión, entonces tomaré prestado otro sobre otro tema, quizás sobre videocaseteras. – se dio cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación y color café claro de su hermano mayor – Es la única opción, Leo, no hay manera alguna que los pida en préstamo a domicilio. -

- Está bien. No le diré nada a papá. Sólo te pido que me digas cuándo vas a devolver el libro y traigas otro para que no vayas solo. -

- Gracias. – le sonrió agradecido, y continuó estudiando.

Leonardo se fue para dejarlo tranquilo.

.

Pasaron tres días un tanto tediosos para el Clan Hamato: no había televisión y tampoco podían escuchar música, el tocadiscos también había dejado de funcionar; la rutina fue tediosa, más para unos que para otros, pero entonces, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Donatelo (a escondidas) había reparado la televisión (Leonardo había sido su cómplice: sabía en lo que Donatelo trabajaba en esos ratos que Splinter se ausentaba, y aún así también se sorprendió); aprovechando que Splinter no había tirado la televisión, Donatelo se dispuso a repararla y lo consiguió, incluso, la tortuguita que es hábil con las manos se atrevió a sugerirle a su Maestro que si hallaba una televisión a color, aunque estuviese descompuesta, él podría repararla, que ya era justo que vieran sus programas favoritos a todo color.

Y esa misma noche, Splinter trajo a casa una televisión a color; Donatelo enseguida trabajó en ésta, y al medio día del siguiente día, toda la familia ya estaba disfrutando viendo su primera televisión a color.

Una semana después, pudieron escucha música; Donatelo también reparó el tocadiscos.

Pasaron dos semanas más, y el refrigerador que había usado más bien como alacena, porque no funcionaba desde hace mucho, también Donatelo lo echo a andar.

Obviamente, todos los libros que Donatelo tomó prestados fueron devueltos, y cómo no hacerlo si Leonardo se encargaba de recordarle, aunque Leonardo también lo hacía para poder ir a la biblioteca, y era porque había descubierto la sección de Literatura; ahí encontró los libros que ya había leído, pero también muchos otros, y cuando acompañaba a su hermano, ya no se quedaba dormido esperándolo, tuvo su propia manera de entretenerse.

Y así, lento pero seguro, hubo varios cambios en la vida de esta singular familia, salvo que Donatelo tuvo que pagar un pequeño precio: horas de sueño y desempeño en las clases de Ninjitsu por dedicarle más tiempo a reparar todo lo que debía ser reparado, pero no le importó, que su familia estuviese en un hogar con todas las comodidades fue su prioridad.

.

Después de que las tortugas conocieran a Abril O'neill, Donatelo, aunque ahora puede bajar toda la información que desee de Internet, le pidió "prestado" su domicilio a su amiga humana, así pudo obtener una credencial de la biblioteca, y de vez en cuando va por uno o tres libros, porque nada puede sustituir un libro, ni las impresiones ni las fotocopias, ni la pantalla de ninguna computadora, lap top o ipad; nada puede sustituir la experiencia de tener un libro en las manos.

Leonardo también va a la biblioteca para pedir algún libro, usando el mismo método que su hermano Donatelo, y justo en este momento, va bajando las escaleras llevando un libro prestado entre las manos. Llega a la sala y se sienta en el sillón, va a leer un rato, pero su lectura es interrumpida por una llamada entrante a un celular; no es su celular, sino el de Donatelo, quien está en su área de trabajo.

- ¿Hola? – Donatelo contesta sin tardanza - ¡Abril, hola! … ¿Qué dices? … ¿Qué te han llamado de la biblioteca para avisarte que el libro que me prestaron debí regresarlo hace 3 días, y que ya me pase del tiempo límite para devolv…? ¡Tienes razón! – cuelga enseguida y va corriendo a su habitación.

Leonardo sonríe. Donatelo es una tortuga muy inteligente pero muy ocupada, se había olvidado devolver el libro a la biblioteca; afortunadamente, cuenta con Abril para recordarle (sí, también tuvieron que molestarla con su número telefónico). Da vuelta a la página de su libro prestado de la biblioteca, llamado La Mecánica del Corazón, cuando ve la tarjeta de devolución y la fecha de devolución.

- ¡Debí regresarlo hace una semana! – y tiene que subir a su habitación muy deprisa.

Se topa con Donatelo que ya va "disfrazado".

- ¡Doni, espérame! – alcanza a avisarle - ¡Yo también debo devolver un libro, pero no he podido terminarlo! -

- ¡Date prisa! ¡La biblioteca la cierran en 15 minutos, tendrás que volver a pedir tu libro! -

Una vez en El Acorazado, Donatelo pisa a fondo el acelerador, y Leonardo se agarra fuerte del asiento, además de tener el cinturón de seguridad debidamente abrochado, porque es tremendamente veloz ese vehículo, si fue sino su hermano Donatelo el responsable de reconstruir esa poderosa maquina, así que es mejor que se agarre de donde pueda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**.**Lo del desmayo de Splinter se refiere a mi fic En tu corazón estaré; tienes que leerlo para comprender a qué se refiere Doni.

.Sé que los títulos de mis fics son un desastre ^^' no soy buena para eso de los títulos ^^' pero para el nombre de este fic tengo la excusa perfecta: de peqe, yo veía un programa que se llamaba El Tesoro del Saber, ya no recuerdo bien de qué trataba, pero se aprendían muchas cosas; su opening más o menos va así:

_En los libros hallarás, _

_el Tesoro del Saber._

_Para ti todo será, _

_si aprendes a leer. _

_Porque las letras son la clave secreta,_

_que a otros mundos te deja entrar._

_Hay letras cortas, otras flaquitas,_

_alargaditas, grandotas, chiquitas, _

_que tienen tres curvas _

_o son derechitas._

_Y que al ponerlas unas con otras,_

_parecen las notas de una canción._

Puedes buscarla en youtube como El Tesoro del Saber; de verdad, está muy bonita la canción.

* * *

><p>Aprovecho para hacer un pequeño <span>aviso<span>:

Para este año tengo planeado subir pocos fics,

porque ahora sí quiero dedicar más tiempo en aprender inglés, sorry.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
